


an old shirt

by allthempickles



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue Light, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel, Introspection, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sharing Clothes, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Day 6 - Wearing each other's clothesDean loves seeing Cas wearing his old clothes.





	an old shirt

Cas is wearing Dean’s clothes. He doesn’t fill them out in the same way that Dean does. He’s muscular, yes, but his shoulders aren’t as broad as Dean’s, and Dean definitely has a few inches on him height-wise. The fabric hangs a little bit on Castiel’s frame, and damn if that’s not appealing. Dean couldn’t help but feel a little jolt every time he turned around and saw Cas wearing his clothes. A happy curl in his gut that takes him by surprise every time. It wasn’t… a possessive feeling, per se. Dean was never too possessive. Something about sharing clothing just felt intimate.

 

Today Cas is wearing Dean’s old Black Sabbath t-shirt. Dean’s had that shirt since high school. Scraped together enough money to buy it for himself when he wasn’t spending his pocket money on food for himself and Sammy.  Wore it all the time Sophomore year and all the years after, until he was around 20. He eventually started just wearing plain shirts and flannel, not bothering too much with his clothes. Why should he? But he still had that shirt, now soft and thin from years of wear and tear. Faded, with a hole in the left armpit and uneven stitches along the bottom hem, an attempt to mend it many years ago.

 

Dean pops the top off his beer and goes to sit on the couch, right next to the armchair where Cas is sitting. He’s curled up with his feet tucked under himself, book in his lap, totally enthralled. Dean leans back and watches Cas, knowing his Angel won’t mind and is only semi-aware of Dean’s presence.

 

Castiel’s hair is a mess as usual, sticking up in every direction. Stubble lines his jaw. His face looks kind of soft in the lighting, though he is still sporting the ever-present bags under his eyes. He is absent-mindedly rubbing his fingers along the stitches on the shirt. His eyes are focused on the book, eyebrows pulled together in intense concentration. Castiel always looks moments away from jumping forward to Dean, like he’s a spring wound tight. Dean used to think of it like Castiel’s true form trying to escape the confining vessel, but even as a human Cas was the same way. Barely contained curiosity and energy.

 

For a moment Dean allows himself to do something he never does: ask, “what if?” What if he and Cas were just normal people? What if they met all those years ago in high school when Dean’s shirt was new? Dean can barely imagine a world where he didn’t move to a new school every few months. What if Dean had actually graduated high school?

 

Dean likes to imagine a younger Cas wearing his shirt, holding his hand, loving him for his leather jacket and his smile and everything. Imagines them meeting senior year, maybe. Being young kids in love. Being embarrassing and foolish. Dean wishes he had that.

 

But really, Dean doesn’t need to imagine how he would’ve loved Castiel. It took him a long time to figure it out, but he’s sure he would love Cas just the same as he does now.

 

...Cas has noticed him staring. There’s a very subtle twitching in his cheek and Dean knows that he is being laughed at. 

 

“Uh. Hey Babe.”

 

“Hey Dean.” Cas shifts slightly.

 

“What’re you reading?”

 

Cas lifts the book up to show Dean.  _ Dandelion Wine _ . Ray Bradbury. 

 

“Good?”

 

“Yeah. Really good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Cas would really love Bradbury's writing. Bradbury's writing seems to focus on the significance of small pleasures and what it is to enjoy being a human. I don't know how well I'm expressing this? But I think his books would be fascinating to Cas, who has only been human/around humans for so long. 
> 
> Emotions are so complicated and sometimes it's just about the colors and the sounds and the experience!
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna stop being sappy. Would highly recommend Bradbury if you haven't read any of his books.


End file.
